To look upon the light of life
by black-hurt17
Summary: achillesparis. what if priamus couldn't bare to kill his son or leave him in th emountains? what if he prayed and the gods answered? what will happen if paris never saw a person and never would fall in love, what if he never angered the gods?


**To look upon the light of life**

**Prologue**

**Pairings: **will be Achilles/Paris

**Summary: **Everyone knows Cassandra screamed and pleaded for her father to kill Paris, for he would be the downfall of Troy. And Priamus abided and left Paris in the mountains to die. But what if he couldn't bear to kill his own child? What if he decided to find an alternative?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters appearing in this fic. The honor goes (mostly) to Homerus

* * *

The screams that sounded through the palace subsided. Anxious King Priamus of Troy entered the room and went straight to the bed that housed his wife and newborn son.

"Hello dear," he kissed his wife on the forehead, "how's our new boy"

She smiled tiredly, exhausted from the 12 hour labor, yet happy about the birth of the new son.

"Why don't you take a look?"

She handed him the small bundle that was held protectively in her arms, wrapped in soft sky blue linnen.

Carefully and almost reverently king Priamus pushed aside the folds covering the newborn's face and gazed upon his new son.

He silently gasped seeing the warm honey brown eyes surrounded with the tinniest tufts of brown hair. Softly he slid his hands through the silky curls.

"He's beautiful, our Paris"

"Is that how you want to name him?"

"Yes, what doe you think."

She smiled once again to her husband. Their marriage may have been arranged, but she was happy with it. There was love and affection between her and Priamus.

"It's a fitting name."

"Call in the children" she whispered for the baby was falling asleep

"I think they might want to greet their new sibling too."

One of the servants who were cleaning up in the room left quietly to bring in the children.

"Mommy!""

"Not so loud darling" she admonished her oldest son Hector. He made an apologetic face.

He was followed by his younger sister and brother Cassandra and Deiphobus. The gods must truly bless them, granting their marriage with so many children. Perhaps Hera is over her anger of the Trojan offspring and elektra².

"Can I hold him, mother?" hector held out his arms eagerly.

"Of course" gently she placed Paris in his older brother's arms.

Just then Paris woke up. He gazed deep in his brother's eyes and gurgled happily.

"He's so cute."

Hector turned toward Cassandra. She just reached her hand out to pat his cheek when she started screaming.

"KILL IT, FATHER! KILL IT BEFORE TROY FALLS! IT SHALL BE THE DOWNFALL OF US ALL! KILL_ IT! _"

It took ages to get her to calm done, but the damage was already done.

King Priamus' mind was already struggling with the decision to kill his newborn son.

He looked up, startled when he felt the hand of his wife touch him. Her eyes gazed pleadingly at him.

"Please, let there be another way. Don't take away my son."

"I'm sorry dear, I can't think of another way. If the god has wanted ..."

"The gods, that's it Priamus." her eyes lit up from excitement.

"Go to Apollo's temple and pray. Surely the God of the sun can shed some light in this situation."

A silver of hope nestled in his aging heart. She was right (you know what they say about a mother's love). troy has always honored Apollo; surely he would be willing to help them.

* * *

Priamus hurried himself to the Sun God's temple. He dropped to his knees and prayed to Apollo with all his might. There must be another solution; fate could be fulfilled in several ways.

"Apollo, protector of troy, our beloved home, I pray to thee, in hope for an answer to my torment. It seems I must sacrifice my youngest to assure Tory's safety. Are the heavenly beings so cruel to make me kill my own kin, a mere innocent babe sentenced to death by his own blood sibling? I beg thee for another solution in which I won't have to witness the light in my beloved Paris die."

He must have knelt there for hours, fervently whispering his heartfelt prayer. the words of pleas seemingly rushing out of his mouth and heart, all for salvation of house and home- troy and Paris.

Suddenly he heard rustling of a robe behind him. Standing up as fast as his aging bones aloud, he turned around to face his intruder and grasped for his dagger he always kept on him.

In the dim light filtering trough the roofs he recognized the telltale robes of one of Apollo's priest.

"what are you done here, honorable priest, I thought I had asked the priests for privacy to conduct my prayers."

"And Apollo has sent his answer."

Only now could Priamus see the priest face. He stumbled back and gasped for the priest eyes were glowing gold. Apollo has used one of his priests in order to answer his pleas.

"Apollo has seen the future and obscure it was. However it was true what Cassandra, cursed with his blessings of foresight predicted: Paris will be Troy's downfall."

Mournfully Priamus gazed at the cracked tiles.

"However-"

Priamus head went up so fast he could hear his bones crack.

'Should Paris never set sight upon a woman's lust and be enthralled by Aphrodite's call, troy shall be spared the consequences of his foolish faults."

"Simply put, never let Paris fall in love." Priamus exclaimed boldly

"With a woman that is,"

Priamus felt his chin drop to the ground. He could barely hear himself say what...

"Don't let him know a woman's touch and make him honor the god's. Should he never earn the god's ire, troy will stay a beacon of light."

With that, his voice died away and he seemingly melded in the shadows in his back.

With renewed hope in his heart and a determined fire blazing in his eyes he stood up regally, decision made. He strode outside and went looking for one of the priests.

Apollo has answered and he would follow through, for mother and son³.

* * *

² one of the reasons Hera hates the Trojans so much is because they are descended from a tryst between Zeus and Elektra. Another reason is the stolen prince Ganymede. (We just covered this at school ;-)

³mother troy, son Paris

hey i hope you'll like this, i really like achillles/paris but i wanted a happy ending so i'm gonna try writing my own. tell me if you'll like to see something happen, suggestiona are always welcomed(so are reviews)


End file.
